


Talk To Me

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Don't give me the silent treatment." Rick whispered, one of his fingers ghosting over Carls nipple. "C'mon, baby, talk to me."Silence.Rick smirked against his skin, his half hard dick rubbing against Carls boxer clad ass. "You could talk now and take the easy way out... or you could stay silent and let me do it the fun way."





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Mornings were best for them. The world was silent and they were left alone. It was almost impossible for them to be close without anyone interfering. Carl and Rick were known for being joined at the hip and the only time of day where they weren't ridiculed for it was the morning. Warm bodies tangled together beneath a mess of sheets, soft breathing filling the air. 

"Carl..." Rick whispered. He always woke up first, not that he ever really slept. Anxiety kept him up most nights and whenever he did sleep he was given nightmares instead of dreams. It was hard for him to find comfort in this new world, but Carl gave him some sort of comfort. With Carl in his arms he could relax. "I gotta get up soon."

Carl grunted in reply, rolling over so his back was turned to Rick. "Tell them you're sick. You've been so busy, I hardly ever get to see you anymore." He sighed, burying his face closer to the pillow. "I'm mad at you."

Rick rolled his eyes at Carls childlike attitude. "Come on," He brushed his hair to the side and kissed his neck softly. "Don't be like that. You know I'm busy with important things. If I wasn't working every day this place would fall apart."

"But I miss you." Carl mumbled, pushing back against Ricks warm body. The kid was always cold, not that Rick minded. He ran hot, so having Carl wrapped around him cooled off. "What happened to me being your first choice?"

"Nothing." Kiss. "Happened." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "It." Kiss. Each kiss on Carls neck sent shivers down his spine. "Everything I do, I do for you, Carl. You keep me going. If you weren't around I wouldn't be getting up every day." He ran his fingers through Carl's hair, kissing his cheek. "I'd be wasting away."

"You're working yourself to death, dad. It's not gonna fall apart if you take one break." Carl could never take no for an answer. He would argue his point until Rick finally gave in and gave him what he wanted. Carl was spoiled when it came to things like that. He deserved it though. He had been through hell and back. 

"I have to-"

"Then go." 

Rick sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "Don't be like that, Carl. You know I miss you to."

"Go." Carl muttered. "This is important to you-"

"You are important to me, too. I wake up for you, baby, please-"

Carl had been more insecure since they moved there. With several women flinging themselves at Rick and no real excuse to give them, Carl had began to worry. It was hard watching his father get mobbed and not being able to stop it. Their relationship was consenting and loving, but some people would be disgusted and angry. This was their home now, they couldn't risk getting banned no matter how much hiding hurt. 

Rick sighed when Carl didn't reply, slipping his hands beneath Carls shirt. He kissed his neck, pulling Carl tight against his chest. "Don't give me the silent treatment." Rick whispered, one of his fingers ghosting over Carls nipple. "C'mon, baby, talk to me." 

Silence.

Rick smirked against his skin, his half hard dick rubbing against Carls boxer clad ass. "You could talk now and take the easy way out... or you could stay silent and let me do it the fun way."

The room fell silent once more. 

Rick chuckled softly and kept one arm wrapped around Carls waist, the other hand rubbing against Carls nipples. The boy shuddered beneath them, burying his face further into the pillow. Rick could already hear him panting. Rick pinched his nipple and smirked when Carl gasped. This was almost too easy. 

Within minutes Carl was squirming against Rick, his hard cock trapped beneath his boxers. There was a small wet spot that Rick could feel forming at the tip of his cock. Each time his hips bucked Rick could feel it drag across his arm. He continued to play with Carls nipples, milking soft moans and gasps from the smaller boy.

"Talk to me baby," Rick panted, his own cock wet from all of Carls movements. He had been able to hold it together which surprised him. Most of the time he couldn't say no to Carl. He would tear his clothes off and fuck him as soon as he could. They somewhat had privacy now. Rick was going to take advantage of it. 

Carl was silent.

"Talk to me." Rick smiled, pinching Carls nipple, nipping at his neck. 

Carl gasped and moaned, pressing his face to the pillow. "Daddy."


End file.
